Moments of Greatness, Our Constant Companions
"Moments of Greatness, Our Constant Companions" is the eighty-fourth episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis After their triumph over Comedy Bang Bang, the guys present a series of the best clips from the show in hopes of being poached by a new podcast network. Hayes and a very hungry Sean introduce each clip from New York with help from Engineer Rashid. Notes & Memorable Quotes This episode is a Best-Of clip special. Sean records the ads, and Hayes (and a Vinnie Jones soundboard posing as Sean) introduce the clips. Clip introductions & banter * S+H want to be poached by another podcasting network since they have peaked on Earwolf after properly appearing on Comedy Bang Bang * Hayes is in New York, recording at Dubway Studios * Rashid discusses Spider-man's web cleanup protocol in New York * Rashid wants to make a movie called "Movies that don't suck." Hayes notes the title should be "Good Movies, sometimes even a great movie." * Rashid is Steve Harvey * Hayes's sound drops to and from the clips: ** "Enjoy the clip" ** "Clip ended" ** "Now entering the clip" ** "Another great clip in the books" ** "Clip time please!" ** "That clip ruled!" ** "I'm a female clip robot" ** "That clip was outta sight!" ** "Clips are my food" ** "Mmm, that was a yummy clip to eat" ** "Would you like a clip?" ** "Aw, the clip's over?" ** "Free me. I have feelings." ** "I enjoyed that clip most of all...." Clips The order of the clips in the show are not presented as a ranking # Ep. #055 - Lauren Lapkus, Our Close Friend - Popcorn Gallery where Andy Kneis is perverted # Ep. #032 - B.J. Novak, Our Close Friend - "Spider-man and the Case of the Music Box Hostage Crisis" short story with B.J. # Ep. #051 - Gil Ozeri, Our Close Friend - Teaser Freezer - "The Equalizer" where Brett takes over the show # Ep. #066 - Paul F. Tompkins Again, Our Close Friend - "Riddle Me This" game with Paul # Ep. #014 - Brian Huskey, Our Close Friend - Teen Pope script reading with Brian # Ep. #035 - Mikal Cronin, Our Close Friend - Creation of ''DaVinci's Demon ''musical score with Mikal # Ep. #060 - Tracey Wigfield, Our Close Friend - Popcorn Gallery where a metal bug which grew from the ground from Sean's Emmy when buried shoots his dad with a laser Recurring Segments none in the non-clip portion of the show Recurring Jokes referring only to the non-clip portion of the show: * Verbatim Vic * Talking to the Engineer - Rashid is the unwitting co-host of the between clip banter Ads * Privlo - (w/ Verbatim Vic), Sean brings Chelsea Clinton into the studio for an after hours tour (Have sex on the table, you haven't lived until your bare back rubs up against Sean Conroy's signature), bumping into Vic who got his hands on the ad copy in hopes to get it into the system * Privlo - Vic is back. Sean re-enters with intern Andy to read the ads also have sex with him on the table. Threatens self with pen, Andy copies him. Vic gets pen all over his neck. * Privlo - Triple Vics. Sean re-enters the studio with Engineer Cody "The Exterminator" (off mic) to spray a chemical to try and get rid of Vic. Vic traps Sean & Cody in a trap. "I'm the kind of rat that sets trap. I'm not the one that takes the cheese." Cody took the cheese. Moments of Greatness, Our Constant Companions Moments of Greatness, Our Constant Companions